Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered is the final installment in the Golden Age Fantendoverse Canon. Inspired by big comic events like Secret Wars and Crisis on Infinite Earths, this game ends the universe that began in 2006 and begins a new one. It will also likely be the largest entry in the Fantendo Smash Bros. series yet; the creator says there were about 40 or so characters already confirmed before sign-ups began on February 1st. The game's story follows shortly after Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture. With the existence of the event known as the Fracture, the Fantendoverse is doomed to crash under it's own weight. It is said to borrow elements from the cancelled project Shattered Panes. Shortly after the game's release, a gaiden game add-on called Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies was added. This takes place before the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered and explains things like White Goddess' motivations. It is not required to read in order to understand this game. Gameplay Selection Selection of character works a bit different from previous Exotoro-built fighting games; whenever you select a character their portrait begins to fracture. Over time (about three matches), the fractures will grow so long as someone is using that character until it finally breaks. When it breaks, it will take five matches to return and be selected again. This quirk can be turned off in options, but it adds a strategic element to selection of characters. Group There is a variety of modes that the entire group can play together. *'Battle' is the main mode. You select up to 4 characters and duke it out on your stage of choice. Settings such as turning off the shattering mechanic or setting up what items or assists appear are available. *'Tournament' is where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out in a tournament type setting. Stratosball is a new mode based off the poorly aged Teardrop Stratosball. The game is based off the fictional sport Stratosball, a iconic sport in the Teardrop universe, and is played by two teams of seven, not counting the Protector, which face off against each other to catch and shoot the ball into the Protector's Ring to score a point in the match. Players may utilize various strategies, such as their special powers. Solo Vault Trailers Like Super Smash Bros. Assemble, this game will make use of trailers to introduce it's many, many characters. Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Announcement Trailer: Tick Tick The trailer opens with this coming into view: We zoom into the logo and then zoom out from Unten's head, who is currently being attacked by Doomulus Grime. Unten lays on the floor as Zerita runs towards Doomulus Grime, but is simply punched straight in the stomach. As Doomulus Grime laughs, something rises in the distance. Reptflux. Doomulus Grime points to a town, which Reptflux seems forced to destroy as he heads towards it. As he approaches the town, however, he's taken out by a woman skilled at killing gods: Leah Needlenam. As Doomulus Grime groans at the defeat, Unten gets up and punched him off the walls of the tower. As Doomulus Grime falls, something swift captures him. Tick Tick. I Love You The trailer opens with Leah Needlenam setting up her hospital with her looking over a needle with red fluid in it. The scene suddenly shifts to the mountains where she walks alone. There is dirt on her face and she walks across a lake and climbs up the mountain. There she comes across a giant version of the Twisted Cross symbol, which has a band around it that floats off. Leah then proceeds down mountains and walks to the shore and continues to walk into the water where she gets on her knees and pulls at her face in anguish. A wave comes over her as she stands up and crosses her arms, where she begins to descend into the ocean. Whales surround Leah as she falls and eventually she falls to the bottom where X-Ray and Beth Operatino are revealed to also be crossing their arms. We then cut back to Leah looking at the needle, and she looks at her hands at they begin to fade away. The trailer closes as the camera pans back with X-Ray asleep on a operating table and the needle falls out of Leah's fading hands. Tick. Tock. Wasteland Warriors The trailer opens with a flag flowing in the breeze, with a melting skull with stars for eyes on it. It then cuts to Iron Mask, who has his gunblade out. Death Servants attack Iron Mask, with him blowing them away with his gunblade but he finds that he is slowly getting overwhelmed. Just then, a bunch of sparks cause some of the Death Servants to explode, the sparks coming from Scarlet. As Iron Mask and Scarlet fight the Death Servants, ashes begin to fall from the sky like snowflakes. Suddenly, giant balls of black smoke come down, with Iron Mask and Scarlet just barely missing them. As the balls of smoke come down, one comes hurdling straight towards Iron Mask and Scarlet but they are saved by a sudden blast of paint from PAIN-T. As the three attempt to miss the balls of smoke and fight the Death Servants, the scene slowly shifts to a ruined piano where Hooves pokes out of. Cue logo. In the post credits sequence, we see Oshtyo look at the edge of the cliff and we see a small dimensional rip where we see Unten, 3.14, and White celebrating Mika Sho's birthday. We can't see his reaction because he now wears a mask, but his fists clench. Tick. Tock. I Will Never Leave Your Side The trailer begins with a shot of a dead Unten and a girl in a black dress in a black void. We see Ella Metals and Strafe holding hands on a hill entitled Unten Hill. As they do, we see that something is troubling Strafe as he looks at Unten. We then cut to Leah and X-Ray, with X-Ray seemingly oblivious to amount of Valentine's chocolates stacked on the couch she is currently laying on. We then cut to a forest that is very dark and we see a dimly lit Plague Master and Lamia looking at their child. Although Lamia is smiling, Plague Master seems troubled by something... We then cut to the Wasteland, where Iron Mask, Scarlet, and PAIN-T are relaxing in a basement of sorts when suddenly Orithell breaks the wall, blasting the three back. The three prepare for battle, which then cuts to a road where John Mogwai is driving on. Although John Mogwai is talking to Leila Metals, Leila is seemingly lost in thought looking out of a window. Suddenly, something moves by fast and causes the car to spin out of control. Tick. Tick. If Story Days of Shattering is the game's story mode. With the existence of the Catalysts known, Unten, Reese, and many others have to find the other Catalysts in order to prevent further damage to the timelines of Fantendoverse. Meanwhile, Leila begins to remember things that don't exist, The Wasteland is under attack, and time is ticking. ---- Can be found here. ---- Roster The roster for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered is one of the biggest yet, featuring hundreds of playable characters. Here is a general overview of who's in. For more details, see characters. Starting Unlockable Characters Starter Unlockable DLC DLC characters will be announced after the roster is "complete". All the DLC characters will be free, although the majority of them will be joke characters. Stages Stages are not from Fantendo this time around, this time being locations from the real world. Items Assist Pearls Bosses An list of non-playable boss characters. Music The soundtrack for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Most of it is licensed music. ---- *Woodkid - Wasteland *CHVRCHES - Strong Hand *Woodkid - Conquest of Spaces *Gorillaz - Doncamatic *Woodkid - Iron (Mystery Jets remix) *Yuna - Lullabies (Adventure Club remix) *Vicetone feat. D. Brown - What I've Waited For *Owl City - Fireflies *Snow Patrol - Fallen Empires Amiibo Support Amiibo Fighters All Amiibos with a blue base are Amiibo fighters, similar to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS or Super Smash Bros. Assemble. They can aid you in battle or you can train them to kick your butt. FSBAMiibo_Unten.png|Unten FSBAMiibo_PalmMan.png|PalmMan FSBAMiibo_LeahNeedlenam.png|Leah Needlenam FSBAMiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux Amiibo Power Other supported Amiibo merely give you added bonuses. The amiibo's effects and bonuses only work for one player. Chats Chats are a gameplay quirk that can be done with a taunt with a certain character on a certain stage. Although a similar feature has shown up in previous Fantendo fighing games, they were never implemented on this scale, with multiple chats written by multiple writers. Divine Intervention When it is activated, a conversation is initiated about the opponent Palutena is facing, in the same fashion as Snake's Codec Conversations in Brawl. In these conversations, Pit and Palutena discuss one random fighter in the match. See these chats here. Climber Chats When it is activated, a conversation is initiated about the opponent that the Dark Climbers are fighting, in the same fashion as Palutena's Guidance from Wii U. They will talk with The Ice Climbers, General Climber, and Condor about the fighter's moves. Every once in a while, other characters will make guest appearences like Topi, King Polar, and the other climbers. These were written by Matt as opposed to Exotoro. See these chats here. Burning Rhythm When it is activated, a conversation is initiated about the opponent that either Hama or Corshama is fighting, while also discussing about the fighter with the other Eternika cast members, being somewhat a mix of Snake's Codecs and Fox's Smash Taunt. These were written by Locky as opposed to Exotoro. See these chats here. Pincelle Talk Heroforce Talks (tentative title) Circus Auditions When it is activated, a conversation is initiated about the opponent that Plague Master is facing and works similar to the Palutena's Guidance in Sm4sh. Plague Master will discuss with Lamia and occasionally Pan about the skills of the opponent to let them join the Dark Wood Circus. Other Dark Wood characters may make cameos. These were written by DarKingdomHearts as opposed to Exotoro. See these chats here Poll ---- Poll 1: Favorite art? (Only arts created for this game apply.) Winner: Volt ---- Poll 2: Who needs new art the most? Winner: Palutena ---- Poll 3 More forgotten characters like Jim of the Floating Isles or more modern-day characters? More forgotten characters Add more modern characters Trivia *The Goblin Swordsman was meant to be a female, but the designer was unable to not make it look overly silly or stupid. *The Goblin Swordsman carries around a katana. Since Danjixrus lacks his, it's thought that the Goblin Swordsman stole his katana. *The Fierce Tales series symbol incorporates both the F from the logo and the general shape of the Fantendo Smash Bros. series logo. *Hama and Corshama lack their capes in their art, however in their alternate costumes they can get the capes back. It was a design choice not to include their capes. *Initially chats were only meant to have Palutena and Dark Climbers do them, but other people wanted to do them as well so the number slowly grew up to five different chat systems (as of now!). *This is the first time Thorn has had art of her. *Likewise, this is the first time Jane has had art of her. *Unten, Leah, Dream Boy, The End, Reese, White, and Gauptain are the only characters to have more than one art made for this game. *Exotoro went to YoshiEgg to learn about his plans for the Fantendoverse after Playing War, with some of those ideas being incorporated into this very game. *Exotoro has brought back three characters from deletion purgatory just for this game: **S **Mekat **Nume "Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered" directed by Exotoro Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Toroko Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Game Category:Fanon Category:Fantendo Category:Amiibo Compatible games Category:Fan Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Guaptain Category:Undead Ghouls Category:Bowie Category:Danjixrus